Une soeur cachée ?
by Ayu-Hime
Summary: Sasuke, hospitalisé, recoit une visite bien inattendue !
1. 1 Se souvenir

Spécial dédicace pour ma p'tite Kitsune qui est à fond dans Naruto et qui aurait trop voulu que Sasuke existent pour de vrai ! ;op

Enjoy

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Se souvenir**

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital numéro 108 s'ouvrit lentement, laissant un rayon de lumière entrer dans la pièce. Une ombre se dessina sur le mur et elle se glissa vers le lit, au milieu de la pièce. Là, Sasuke, à demi-conscient, sentit l'ombre s'approcher et tirer une chaise pour y prendre place. Quelqu'un d'autre toqua à la porte. L'ombre se dirigea vers la porte et chuchota quelque chose à l'infirmière qui venait de toquer. Le visiteur se rassit. L'infirmière ferma la porte, puis, il y a eu un long silence. Seul la respiration lente et régulière de Sasuke se faisait entendre. Une respiration légèrement rauque. A la fois paisible, et rauque.

Visiteuse :

Bonjour, Sasuke…

Cette voix féminine était totalement inconnue à Sasuke. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait cette voix. Cette voix douce, timide, délicate. Elle lui fit vaguement penser à sa défunte mère. Cette mère qui a juste été tuée par désir de se sentir puissant. Cette mère injustement tuée par son propre frère…

Visiteuse :

Qu'est ce que tu as grandi. Tu n'es plus ce petit garçon de 4 ans que j'ai connu. Tu es beau, Sasuke. Beau et fort. Tu as de l'avenir, dans ce village.

La femme prit une inspiration et soupira.

Visiteuse :

Tu ne te souviens plus de moi, sûrement. Je te taquinais tout le temps. On passait de bon moment ensemble…

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce que lui racontait cette femme. Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas d'une fille, ou d'une jeune fille avec qui il aurait traînait lorsqu'il avait 4 ans. C'était trop loin pour lui, 10 ans, dans sa mémoire.

Visiteuse :

Jusqu'au jour où… Papa fut convoqué par mon professeur à l'école…

Papa ? Parlait-elle de son Père comme du sien ? Ou bien…

Visiteuse :

« Elle est trop douée », disait mon professeur, « Les élèves n'ont plus aucune confiance en eux avec une telle intello présente dans la classe ! »… Papa décida alors de faire appel à un professeur pour qu'il me fasse cours à la maison. Les élèves de mon ancienne école m'oublièrent, quelques uns passèrent Chuunin avec les félicitations. Ainsi que moi. Je n'avais que 8 ans à ce moment là.

Sasuke frémit. Lui qui avait baver lors des épreuves pour passer Chuunin… Lui qui s'était donner à fond et n'était pas passer à cause d'Orochimaru. Lui qui avait, à ce moment là, 12 ans et d'autre carrément 13 ! Il aurait pu passer, il aurait pu… Si Orochimaru n'en avait pas après lui. Une personne si puissante, plus puissante que lui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. En plus, c'était une femme !

Visiteuse :

Un peu plus tard… Je suis entrée chez les Anbus. Il me fallut à peine deux jours pour prouver ma valeur dans les missions et pour qu'il me placent à la tête d'une unité. Je n'avais alors que 10 ans et je dirigeais une dizaine de personnes de 20 ans et plus.

Sasuke frémit à nouveau. Ce passé lui fit penser étrangement à quelqu'un. Oui, à Itachi… Mais ce n'était pas lui, vu que c'était une femme. Non, non, ce n'était pas Itachi qui se tenait près de lui. C'était sur.

Visiteuse :

J'ai été souvent récompensée. Je savais protégé mes équipiers. J'avais des tactiques infaillibles, je connaissais l'art de l'intrusion sur le bout des doigts jusqu'à l'assassinat. J'étais une vrai machine à tuer alors que je n'avais que 12 ans… Ah… Tu sais… Qu'est ce que je m'en vais d'être entrée chez les Anbus. Je n'eus plus le droit de rendre visite à ma famille. Seul Papa pouvait venir me voir. Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu naître sans puissance particulière. Etre comme ces filles qui passent leur temps à se maquiller et plaire aux garçons. Je n'aurais jamais dût commencer une carrière de ninja…Et maintenant, me voilà à la tête de toutes les unités Anbus de tout Konoha no kuni à 17 ans à peine. Et je tue toujours et encore autant qu'à mes débuts de ninja…

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Il ouvrit légèrement ses paupières mais on ne la voyait pas. Il faisait trop sombre. La tête de la jeune fille se leva légèrement.

Visiteuse :

Ah…

Sasuke crut deviner un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle alluma la lumière. Le doux visage de la jeune fille apparut. Elle n'était pas laide, au contraire. Elle était tout ce dont un garçon normalement constitué pouvait rêver : de jolis yeux noisettes, un teint crème, parfait, constellé de quelques fines tâches de rousseur, de fines lèvres roses et de longs cheveux noirs, brillants et fins descendaient le long de son visage. Mais son charme ne fit que peu d'effet sur Sasuke. Ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était une femme incroyablement douée, si ce qu'elle lui a raconté s'avérait être vrai.

Sasuke :

Qui êtes vous ?

La femme ne répondit pas. Elle regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. Puis, elle prit le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière et appuya dessus. Une infirmière vint dans l'instant suivant.

Infirmière :

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Visiteuse :

Appellez Maître Kakashi s'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle.

Sasuke regarda l'infirmière refermer la porte derrière elle.

Sasuke :

Répondez…

La fille ne répondait toujours pas. Kakashi frappa à la porte et se permit d'entrer.

Kakashi :

Tiens, Sasuke ! Tu es réveillé !

Sasuke :

Maître… Qui est cette femme ?

Kakashi fit signe à la jeune fille de sortir de la pièce. Elle se leva et salua Sasuke et Maître Kakashi en faisant une courbette. Puis, elle sortit.

Sasuke :

Maître…

Kakashi :

Kitsune.

Sasuke :

Kitsune ?

Kakashi :

Oui, elle s'appelle Kitsune. Kitsune… Uchiwa.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Sasuke :

Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Maître.

Kakashi :

Ce n'était pas censé être drôle. Je dis la strict vérité. Elle est ta sœur, Sasuke, l'aurais-tu oubliée ? Enfin… C'est un peu normal… Après 10 ans, on ne se souvient peut être plus d'une personne aimée. A moins que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

Kakashi rit. Mais ce n'avait vraiment rien de drôle.

Sasuke :

Ce n'est pas possible…

Sasuke regretta vraiment à ce moment son incapacité de se mouvoir pour rattraper cette dénommée Kitsune pour lui poser quelques questions.

Sasuke :

Alors comme ça j'ai une sœur aînée …

Il dit ça comme si c'était une évidence pour lui. DOOM ! Une série d'images lui revint à la tête. Cette sœur qu'il avait tant aimé quand il était petit, le vide qu'elle à créé quand elle est partie rejoindre les Anbus, les larmes qui ne finissaient plus de coller sur ses joues l'absence de sa sœur qu'il avait toujours eu près de lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin… Tout lui est revenu si subitement. La force des choses lui permit de sauter de son lit et courir rejoindre sa sœur. Kakashi n'essaya même pas de le retenir.

Kakashi :

Hahaha… Ce cher Sasuke… Il fallait bien qu'il la revoit. On ne pouvait plus le laisser dans l'oubli, comme ça … Si Sarutobi était encore de ce monde, il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle le revoit … Ah cette Tsunade…

Son sourire s'effaça.

Kakashi :

Kitsune part au front ce soir pour une mission d'infiltration à Kumo no kuni. Même si elle est un de nos meilleurs éléments, sa mort est inévitable. Elle se sacrifierai pour n'importe lequel de ses hommes. C'est indéniable, telle que je la connais…

Il se gratta la tête et regarda les draps défaits que Sasuke a laissé derrière lui.

Kakashi :

Kitsune… Si seulement tu pouvais nous revenir en vie… Nous aurions enfin quelqu'un qui s'occuperait correctement de Sasuke… Mais j'ose à peine y croire…


	2. 2 Encourager

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Encourager**

Sasuke :

Kitsune !

Sasuke glissa et s'étala par terre. Il se releva en une fraction de seconde. Kitsune se retourna et Sasuke lui sauta dans les bras.

Sasuke :

Ne me laisse plus… Seul… Grande sœur…

Kitsune fondit en larmes.

Kitsune :

Tu te souviens de moi…! Qu'est ce que je suis heureuse ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Qu'est ce que tu as grandis ! Tu as ma taille ! Qu'est ce que tu es devenu beau… Je suis sûre que toutes les filles de ton entourage sont dingues de toi …

Sasuke :

Ne m'en parle pas…

Sasuke sourit. Ce sourire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable et de plus fort. Il y avait de la joie, dans ce sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas afficher un tel sourire…

Kitsune :

Mais… Malheureusement… Je ne peux rester avec toi. Ce soir, je dois m'infiltrer à Kumo no kuni. Je ne suis pas sûre de rentrer entière.

Sasuke :

Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Pense que tu vas y arriver et tout marchera comme sur des roulettes !

Kitsune retrouvait enfin ce visage gaie qui collait si bien à Sasuke lorsqu'il était petit. Ce petit regard naïf et sans soucis.

Kitsune :

D'accord… Alors je vais réussir…

Kitsune lui sourit et elle lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Kitsune :

Je reviendrais, promis.

Kitsune fit demi-tour mais Sasuke l'agrippa à la manche.

Kitsune :

Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Elle reconnaît vraiment le petit Sasuke de 4 ans qui l'empêchait de partir à l'école en la tirant à ses habits. Elle lui sourit et partit. Sasuke fit demi-tour lui aussi et retourna dans sa chambre avec la dernière image de sa sœur dans sa tête.


	3. 3 Remercier

**Chapitre 3 :**

Remercier 

Sasuke :

Je n'arrive pas à y croire que j'ai pu l'oublier ainsi… J'ai grandi sans même penser que j'avais une sœur… Itachi le sait, lui ? Que nous avons une sœur… ?

Sasuke regardait à la fenêtre, d'un air songeur et aperçut Sakura et Ino qui venaient lui rendre visite.

Sasuke :

Hum.

Kakashi :

Qu'y a t'il ?

Kakashi était resté dans la chambre de Sasuke, à lire quelques lignes de son bouquin : Le paradis du batifolage.

Sasuke :

Rien d'important…

Une infirmière frappa à la porte. Sasuke ne daigna pas ouvrir. La femme frappa à nouveau puis entra. Elle chercha Sasuke dans l'obscurité.

Infirmière :

Monsieur Uchiwa ?

Sasuke :

Oui.

Infirmière :

De la visite, pour vous…

Sasuke :

Faites les entrer.

Sakura et Ino entrèrent timidement.

Sakura & Ino :

Bon… Bonjour Sasuke…

Ino :

Tu as bien dormi…?

Sakura donna un coup de coude à sa rivale.

Sakura :

C'est quoi ces questions débiles, pauvre truie…

Ino :

Ferme la, gros front !

Sakura fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et alla mettre ses fleurs dans le vase, à la table de chevet de Sasuke.

Sasuke :

Pourquoi…

Sakura :

Pardon ?

Sasuke :

Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à venir, alors que je vous fait à chaque fois l'accueil le plus froid qu'il soit…

Sakura rougit.

Sakura :

Parce qu'on t'aime…

Sasuke posa son front contre la fenêtre.

Ino :

Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous ne sommes pas loin, Sasuke…

Ino tira Sakura par la manche et sortirent. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Sasuke releva la tête.

Sasuke :

Merci…

Kakashi :

Hinhinhinhin… HAHAHAHAHA… !

Sasuke fit volte-face.

Sasuke :

Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire, Sensei ?

Kakashi :

Mon bouquin…

Sasuke sourit. Encore un sourire franc.

Sasuke : ( pensées )

« J'ai trouvé une famille. Une nouvelle famille sur qui je peux compter. »

Il retourna dans son lit et resta pensif pendant un moment, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Puis, il s'endormit. Ce soir, sa sœur, tout juste retrouvée, allait passer à l'action, et peut-être, il laissé sa peau…


	4. 4 Tuer

**Chapitre 4 :**

Tuer 

Kitsune :

Vous avez bien compris ? On ne fonce pas tant que je ne vous donne pas mes indications… J'y vais seule en éclaireur. A tout de suite…

Les unités 4, 8 et 17 étaient au rendez-vous à l'arrière du palais de Kumo no kuni. La mission consistait à s'infiltrer dans la demeure et voler les plans de guerre du Raikage. Une mission facile, en apparence, mais de nombreux ninjas sont à sa botte, cachés dans ce palais, et Kitsune risquerait sa vie pour n'importe lequel de ses coéquipiers…

Kitsune sauta sur le toit, légère comme une plume, et glissa sur le balcon. Elle sauta depuis la rambarde, et la voici dans la cour intérieure du palais. Quelques ninjas faisaient des rondes sur les remparts. L'architecture des maisons, temples et palais de Kumo no kuni était assez complexe… et très différente des infrastructures de Konoha no kuni.

Kitsune : ( pensées )

Première étape : tuer les sentinelles…

Elle sauta comme un chat sur le pilier du balcon et se tira vers le haut. Elle attendit que le ninja fasse demi-tour pour grimper sur le balcon. Elle se glissa derrière lui et lui brisa la nuque. Elle prit sa torche et l'éteignit puis elle l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Elle fit de même pour les deux autres ninjas qui montaient la garde. Elle leur brisa la nuque puis elle leur prit leurs torches qu'elle avait au préalable éteint. Elle retourna voir ses compagnons et donna les trois torches à trois d'entres eux.

Kitsune : ( chuchote )

Voilà… Vous trois, allez remplacer les trois gardes et n'oubliez pas de cacher leurs corps quelque part.

Les trois ninjas désignés : ( chuchotent )

Compris, Kitsune.

Dans un bruissement, les voilà partis accomplir la deuxième étape.

Kitsune : ( chuchote )

Quant à vous…

Elle se tourna vers ses onze coéquipiers.

Kitsune : ( chuchote )

Vous vous groupez par quatre.

Elle sortit le plan du palais qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

Kitsune : ( chuchote )

Groupe A, vous entrez par la porte nord, Groupe B, vous passez par la porte est, Groupe C par la porte ouest et mon groupe, le D, vous me suivez vers la porte sud. Tous gêneurs seront exterminés, compris ?

Tous les Anbus hochèrent la tête.

Kitsune : ( chuchote )

Parfait. Groupe A, go !

Le Groupe A disparut sur les toits. Ce fut ensuite au Groupe B et C de disparaître. Il ne restait plus que le dernier groupe, le D.

Kitsune : ( chuchote )

Suivez-moi bien, et sans faire de bruits. Le moindre combat éviter serait le mieux. On y va…

Ils sautèrent de toits en toits et se trouvèrent devant la fameuse porte sud. Il y avait un garde, posté là, qui dormait sur une chaise. Kitsune fit signe de ne pas le tuer et de passer sans faire de bruits. Elle poussa la porte. Manque de bol… Elle grinça. Le ninja se réveilla en sursaut mais les réflexes des Anbus étaient excellents. A peine le ninja eut-il le temps de se lever que Sanosuke, un des Anbus, plantait la lame de son sabre dans son torse.

Kitsune : ( chuchote )

Sanosuke, va le jeter derrière les remparts puis rejoins-nous.

L'Anbu en question prit le corps sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers les remparts. Les autres, quant à eux, entrèrent. Sanosuke eut vite fait de les rejoindre. Le Groupe D marchait avec précaution sur le plancher qui pouvait grincer à n'importe quel moment… Arrivés au premier croisement de couloirs, Kitsune passa la tête pour voir à droite et à gauche. La voie était libre. Il marchèrent sans faire de bruit lorsque… Le plancher grinça sous l'un des pieds de Kitsune. Elle fit un geste des mains comme quoi il ne fallait plus bouger… Mais… Deux chiens, attirés par le bruit firent irruptions. Le groupe s'empressa de se faufiler dans l'ombre et de préparer des shurikens. Les chiens passèrent au croisement et tchac ! et tchac ! . Deux shurikens vinrent se planter dans leurs cous. Il tombèrent raides par terre dans un bruit sourd qui ne se fit pas trop entendre, sans qu'ils aient pu avoir le temps d'aboyer et de prévenir leurs maîtres que des intrus s'étaient faufiler dans la demeure du Raikage…

Kitsune s'essuya le front. Ils avaient eus chaud… Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre du Raikage. Kitsune plaqua doucement son oreille contre la porte. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Elle fit signe aux autres de venir. Elle fit coulisser lentement la porte. Elle passa sa tête et regarda à l'intérieur. Si. Il y avait quelqu'un. Le Raikage, sa femme et son fils étaient tous les trois assoupis dans la même pièce. Elle leur dit de rester dehors et elle refit coulisser la porte. Un petit bruit de crissement fit se retourner le fils dans son lit. Elle se plaqua à terre. Elle profita de la situation pour ouvrir son plan par terre. La pièce où était rangés les plans était juste à côté. Heureusement, la porte était déjà ouverte mais tout d'un coup, une ombre vint lui cacher son plan… Le fils du Raikage s'était réveillé ! Kitsune eut le réflexe de lui sauter dessus et de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre pour l'assommer. Elle le coucha soigneusement dans son lit et tira la couverture sur lui. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce communicante avec cette chambre et prit tout ce qui lui semblait être utile : plans, notes… Puis elle retourna voir l'enfant. Il ne respirait plus et un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il était mort… Horrifiée, Kitsune recula et se cogna contre le mur. Le Raikage grogna. Kitsune e dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

Kitsune :

Courez !

Le groupe, sans demander quoi que ce soit courra vers la sortie. Mais il était trop tard. Un cri strident se fit retentir. La mère qui a vu son fils, mort, dans son lit ? Une cloche retentit. L'alerte était donnée. Il s'empressèrent de sortir mais une fois sur les toits, des soldats, encore en pyjama, leurs barrèrent la route.

Kitsune :

Sautez !

Ils sautèrent par dessus les soldats et se retrouvèrent derrière les remparts. Ils pensaient s'être tirés d'affaires… Mais les autre groupes ne revenaient pas. Ainsi que les trois qu'elle avait désignés pour remplacer les sentinelles. Sur quinze Anbus, il n'en restaient plus que quatre. Seulement quatre…

Kitsune :

Non ! NON ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle retourna dans la forteresse et courra, courra à la recherche de ses compagnons. Elle fut blessée par quelques ninjas sur son chemin qu'elle tua sans une once d'hésitation. Elle retrouva neuf de ses compagnons, morts, vidés de leur sang sur le beau parquet ciré… Elle continua son chemin, tout en continuant de tuer toutes les personnes qui lui barraient la route. Elle retrouva les deux derniers. Un était encore libre de ses mouvements, l'autre, par contre, avaient ses jambes sectionnées.

Kitsune :

Karin ! Toshiro ! J'arrive !

Toshiro :

Kitsune ! Nous avons cru que c'était la fin !

Kitsune :

Karin, accroche toi à mon dos.

Le dénommé Karin s'empressa de s'agripper à son cou.

Kitsune :

On y va ! Ne me lâche pas des yeux, Toshiro !

La dernière ligne droite… Ca y est, les revoilà sur les toits. Ils sautèrent des remparts et rejoignirent les quatre autres « survivants ». Elles leurs fit signe de s'éloigner mais… Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir si personne ne les suivaient Tac, tac, tac , Kitsune reçut trois flèches dans le ventre. Elle tituba puis, Tac, tac , elle en reçut deux autres dans la jambe.

Toshiro :

Kitsune !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta. Elle se vidait complètement de son sang…

Kitsune :

Non… Je ne veux pas mourir… Je veux vivre. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon petit… frère…

Toshiro :

Tu vas vivre ! Dit toi que tu vas vivre et tout ira bien !

Kitsune :

Toshiro…

Les derniers Anbus s'enfuirent, avec une Kitsune inconsciente sur leur dos et un Karin qui moura sur le chemin du retour…


	5. 5 Aimer

**Chapitre spécial pour Shinna-chan ! .**

Tes commentaires m'ont fait vraiment plaisiiiiir ! \o/ Mais pourtant… L'est pas si bien ma fic… Depuis quand une fille aussi débile que moi et l'esprit aussi tordu peut écrire de bonnes fics ! ôO

Bref, voalà un chapitre spécialement for you ! .-

Enjoy… ;)

PS : au fait… j'ai vu que j'avais fait plusieurs fois des fautes de frappes ou tout simplement d'orthographe et de conjugaison, veuillez me pardonner … gomen ! Et pis en ce moment je manque assez d'inspiration donc peut être que cette fic va devenir barbante de chapitre en chapitre… ou peut être qu'elle est barbante depuis le premier chapitre ? . ;

PS2 : Ah oui un dernier truc ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas Sakura, sautez ce chapitre, ça vaut mieux… ;

**Chapitre 5 :**

Aimer

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital…

Sasuke ouvrit un œil. Il ne devait pas être plus de 23h00 et Sakura était là, à contempler les arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent dans la nuit noire, par la fenêtre. Comme à son habitude, elle avait mit de nouvelles fleurs dans le petit vase au chevet de Sasuke. Des jonquilles. De jolies jonquilles. Elles étaient tellement jaune et belles qu'on pouvait presque les voir dans le noir de la chambre. Sasuke alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Sasuke :

Sakura… ?

Sakura sursauta et se tourna vers Sasuke. Elle rougit comme une tomate.

Sakura :

Ah… Excuse moi ! Je… Oui je sais il est très tard mais… Je vais partir de toute façon !

Elle fit une petite courbette et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sasuke :

Non… Reste.

Sakura en son for intérieur :

Il a dit reste… ? IL A DIT RESTE ? IL A DIT REEEEEEEEEESTE !

Elle devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate ( c'est possible, ça ?… ) et s'assit à ses côtés. Sasuke se redressa dans son lit.

Sasuke :

Pourquoi es-tu venue à cette heure-ci…

Sakura :

Ah ! Euh ! Parce que sinon, Ino serait venue avec moi et elle … elle… me casse les pieds…

Sakura en son for intérieur :

ELLE FAIT VRAIMENT CHIEEEER, OUAIS !

Sasuke sourit.

Sasuke :

Je vois…

Sakura parut étonnée.

Sakura : ( pensées )

« Depuis quand il sourit comme ça ?… »

Sakura sourit à son tour.

Sakura : ( pensées )

« C'est agréable de le voir comme ça… Aurait-il changé sans que je m'en aperçoive… ? »

Sasuke regarda en direction de Sakura.

Sasuke :

Dis donc Sakura…

Sakura :

Euh oui !

Sasuke :

Tu t'es recoupé les cheveux ?

Sakura se lissa les cheveux.

Sakura :

Euh oui… Les cheveux courts me plaisent…

Sasuke :

C'est dommage…

Sakura :

Dommage ?

Sasuke :

Tu étais bien, avec les cheveux mi-longs, comme avant…

Sakura :

Ah… Ah bon ?

Sakura était totalement rouge pivoine.

Sakura : ( pensées )

« Naaaan… Ca ne peut pas être lui… Ce n'est pas le vrai Sasuke qui me parle… Je dois rêver… »

Sasuke se leva.

Sasuke :

Sakura ? Tu pourrais m'aider à enlever mon tee-shirt ?

Sakura :

…

Elle l'aida sans rien dire. Son bras droit dans le plâtre l'empêcher de le faire tout seul.

Il enfila l'éternel haut bleu marine à col large portant le blason de la famille Uchiwa dans le dos.

Sakura :

Où vas-tu ?

Sasuke :

Un peu me promener, tu viens ?

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

Sakura :

Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas laisser un malade, seul, dans les couloirs sombres d'un hôpital, voyons !

Ils sortirent en silence de la chambre et traversèrent les couloirs sans rien dire, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ils sortirent dans le parc qui entourait l'hôpital.

Sasuke :

T'es parent ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?

Sakura :

Non, non. Je leur ai menti en leur disant que je dormais chez une amie.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres en silence.

Sasuke :

Nous n'avons jamais eu d'occasion pour se parler comme ça.

Sakura :

C'est vrai…

Ils trouvèrent un banc où s'asseoir pour profiter du parfum enivrant de l'air nocturne ( ça se dit, ça ? ; ). Sakura commença à grelotter. Elle n'avait pas de pull ou quelque chose de chaud sur elle.

Sakura :

Il fait froid dis donc…

Sasuke fit un geste qu'elle ne pouvait que rêver…. Il passa son bras par dessus son épaule et la serra contre lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur battait au moins à mille à l'heure…

Sakura :

Depuis quand…

Sasuke :

…?

Sakura :

Depuis quand as-tu autant changé, Sasuke…

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke. Ses cheveux balançaient gaiement dans le vent. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau…

Sasuke :

Mon cœur n'est rien d'autre qu'un puzzle… On peut dire que j'ai trouvé la pièce manquante.

Sakura :

La pièce manquante ?

Sasuke :

Oui… Un sentiment, un sentiment manquait, dans mon cœur, un sentiment que j'avais oublié depuis bien longtemps.

Sakura :

Quel… Sentiment… ?

Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura. Les yeux bleus clairs de Sakura reflétaient la lune. Le cœur ne Sakura battait à tout rompe. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à la minute…

Sasuke :

L'amour.

Sakura ferma les yeux. Son cœur ne voulait plus reprendre une vitesse normale. Elle sentit les lèvres de Sasuke se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Ce moment resterait graver dans sa mémoire. Elle eut l'impression que ce moment durait des heures et des heures…

Sasuke releva la tête et chuchota :

Je t'aime, Sakura…


	6. 6 Souffrir

Vous aimez bien Kitsune…….. ? ; La pauvre… Elle va souffrir… + hinhin…

**Chapitre 6 :**

Rentrer

Pendant que certains passaient du bon temps sous le clair de lune… D'autres arrivaient, au pas de course, complètement vidés, épuisés, un mort et une blessée grave sur le dos. C'était les « survivants » qui revenaient de leur mission. Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent sur leur passage et des ninjas qui étaient de garde en ville cette nuit là les escortèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Sasuke et Sakura les virent arriver…

Sasuke :

Sakura ! Rentre chez toi, vite…

Sakura :

Mais ! Mes parents vont me crier dessus !

Sasuke :

Invente une excuse, je suis sur que tu en trouveras une de potable sur le chemin !

Il la poussa pour qu'elle s'en aille et rentra dans le bâtiment de l'hôpital en courant.

Sasuke : ( pensées )

« Ils transportaient des corps… Ils transportaient des corps ! »

Le groupe d'Anbus allèrent directement dans le bloc opératoire pour retirer les flèches du corps de leur supérieure. Ils réveillèrent les médecin d'urgence qui s'étaient endormis en lisant des dossiers dans leur bureau. Sasuke les suivèrent et les observèrent déposer le corps de sa sœur sur la table d'observation. Ils déchirèrent ses habits pour mieux voir où étaient plantés les flèches.

Médecin :

Pour la première, ça ne va pas être très douloureux.

Il sortit la première flèche qui était plantée dans sa jambe. Kitsune ne fit que froncer des sourcils. Le deuxième médecin regarda où était plantée la deuxième.

Deuxième médecin :

Dans l'articulation du genou…

Le premier médecin parut l'air embêté.

Kitsune :

Qu… Qu'y a t'il…?

Sasuke fut soulagé de voir que sa sœur était encore en vie. Mais il ne quitta pas des yeux la scène pour autant.

Médecin :

Ca va être assez douloureux, cette fois-ci, tenez la bien, vous trois.

Les Anbus s'exécutèrent et la tinrent fermement. Le médecin l'arracha d'un coup sec.

Kitsune fit juste mine de se redresser, un cri resté coincé dans sa gorge par la force de sa volonté.

Deuxième médecin :

La… La pointe est restée coincée…

Médecin :

Merde…

Sasuke, derrière la vitre observait avec attention. Il avait mal pour elle.

Deuxième médecin :

Il va falloir l'opérer ?

Médecin :

Oui… Mais pas maintenant. Il faut déjà retirer les autres flèches sans toucher les organes vitaux ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire…

Les Anbus ne savaient pas quoi dire. Un des Anbus avait aidé une infirmière à placer le corps de Karin sous une couverture, à côté de Kitsune.

Médecin :

Nous allons retiré une des flèches dans son abdomen. Tenez la, elle risque de gigoter. Infirmière ! Mettez quelque chose dans la bouche de Kitsune, pour qu'elle puisse le mordre, si je fais un faux pas, ça risque de faire mal …

Ses paroles n'avaient rien du tout de rassurant… L'infirmière mit une sorte de tube dans sa bouche. Le médecin retira doucement la flèche. On dirait qu'il prenait un mal à plaisir à lui faire du mal. Pendant qu'il retirait la flèche avec précaution, Kitsune ne cessait de bouger en criant. Elle avait craché le tube. Les Anbus avaient bien du mal à la tenir. Le médecin fini par retirer la flèche d'un coup sec, au passage, il enleva celle qui était juste à côté.

Médecin :

Voilà… Il n'en reste plus qu'une…

L'infirmière désinfecta vite fait les trous qu'avaient laissées les flèches. Kitsune soupira.

Kitsune :

Retirez là d'un geste sec.

Médecin :

Mais Mademoiselle il risque de…

Kitsune :

Faites ce que je vous dit.

Le médecin parut l'air embêté et fit comme elle lui avait dit. Il tira d'un geste sec la dernière flèche mais un flot incessant de sang coula de la blessure. Kitsune perdit connaissance.

Médecin :

Hémorragie interne… Faites une transfusion et trouvez où est-ce qu'elle est ouverte. Dépêchez vous ! Sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil…

Sasuke, d'un air rageur, frappa sur la vitre, mais personne ne le remarquait, ils étaient bien trop occupés avec Kitsune. Le deuxième médecin alla chercher trois de ses collègues pour assister l'opération. Ils prièrent aux Anbus de sortirent du bloc et d'attendre dans le couloir la fin de l'opération. Les Anbus sortirent de la pièce, tout penaud. Ils avaient peur. Peur pour cette leader qu'ils ne veulent surtout pas perdre. Ils virent Sasuke.

Un des Anbus :

Hé toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être couché ?

Sasuke :

C'est ma sœur qui est allongée sur cette table d'observation…

Un des Anbus :

Je savais pas que Kitsune avait un frère…

Sasuke :

Et moi je ne savais pas que j'avais une sœur, jusqu'à hier.

Le Anbu nommé Sanosuke lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos.

Sanosuke :

T'en fais pas, gamin. Elle va s'en sortir, comme à chaque fois.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les médecins qui lui ouvrait le ventre avec leurs instruments semblables à des instruments de torture et l'infirmière qui disait toutes les minutes l'état de sa sœur en lui touchant le pouls.

Sasuke :

Bien sur qu'elle va s'en sortir, c'est ma sœur…

Il recula de la vitre et retourna dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds, perdu dans ses pensées.

Oui…

elle

vivra…


	7. 7 Perdre des personnes importantes

Désolée pour Kitsune, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… ;op mais vous inquiétez pas… Elle vivra, comme dit Sasuke…

Hum… Vous ne trouvez pas que ça manque un peu d'action… ? Moi si…

**Chapitre 7 :**

Perdre des personnes importantes

Au petit matin , Kakashi vint rendre visite à son petit protégé. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre les passants qui, eux, n'avaient pas autant de soucis que lui auxquels il devait réfléchir sans cesse toute la journée et qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit.

Kakashi :

Bonjour ?

Sasuke :

Sensei… Comment va t'elle…

Kakashi :

Son état est incertain… Pour le moment.

Sasuke :

Je me sens si impuissant. Elle va mourir, alors que je ne peux rien faire… Je peux la voir ?

Kakashi :

Personne ne peux la voir, même la famille.

Sasuke :

Je vois… Puis-je rester seul, un instant, s'il vous plaît…

Kakashi :

Oui je comprend…

Kakashi le salua et sortit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il crut entendre…

Sakura :

Ah Sensei ! Sasuke est réveillé ?

Kakashi :

Il a demandé à être seul, excuse moi Sakura.

Sasuke eut le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Sakura par le biais de la porte. Puis, Kakashi la ferma. Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre Kakashi sortirent de l'hôpital puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Sakura était en train de se diriger vers la sortie, elle aussi.

Sasuke :

Sakura… ! Tu peux entrer, si tu veux.

Sakura :

Tu es sur ? Tu ne veux pas…

Sasuke lui sourit.

Sasuke :

Allez, vient !

Sakura ne discuta pas et entra. Sasuke ferma à double tour la porte. Sakura parut inquiète…

Sakura :

C'est nécessaire ?

Sasuke :

Je ne veux pas de gêneurs…

Sakura : ( pensées )

« De gêneurs… Pourquoi que compte t'il faire… »

Sasuke :

J'en ai marre des visites…

Sakura :

Et des miennes ?

Sasuke eu un petit rire.

Sasuke :

Toi, c'est différent.

Sakura s'était adossée au mur, près de la porte et Sasuke regardait de nouveau par la fenêtre. Sasuke frappa la vitre du poing.

Sakura :

… !

Il se dirigea vers elle. Sakura s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Sakura : ( pensées )

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer… Pour qu'il pleure… Il faut vraiment qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'horrible…. »

Sakura :

Sasu…ke ?

Sasuke :

Non… Je ne veux pas…

Sakura :

Quoi ?

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Sasuke :

Toi aussi tu vas… Disparaître… Toutes les personnes qui me sont chères disparaissent, les unes… Après les autres… D'abord ma famille toute entière puis

Sakura :

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais pas dispa…

Sasuke :

Ma sœur… va mourir… Et je ne peux rien faire.

Sakura : ( pensées )

« Depuis quand a t'il une sœur… ? »

Sakura :

On ne peut rien faire contre la mort, Sasuke… Tu n'y peux rien…

Sasuke :

Si… Je trouverais un moyen…

Sakura :

Que vas-tu faire ?

Sasuke :

Trouver Orochimaru…

Sakura :

C'est… C'est de la folie ! Tu ne peux pas…!

Sasuke :

J'irais, un point c'est tout.

Il sortit de son étreinte et s'habilla.

Sakura :

Mais tu n'es pas tout à fait remis !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte. Sakura se plaça devant la porte et tendit les bras pour lui barrer le chemin.

Sakura :

N'y va pas… Je t'en prie… Sasuke…

Elle baissa la tête et commença à pleurer.

Sakura :

Naruto et moi avions eu tellement de mal à te prendre des griffes de ce tortionnaire d'Orochimaru !

Il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa délicatement.

Sasuke :

Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais…

Sakura :

Non, je viens avec toi.

Sasuke :

Je ne veux pas t'exposer au danger ! Tu n'as pas mon rythme…

Sakura :

Je comprend…

Elle se retira de la porte et le laissa passer.

Sasuke :

Merci Sakura.

Il lui caressa la joue et partit. Partit trouver Orochimaru, qui savait rendre les gens éternels et leur redonner vie…


	8. 8 Désobéir

Salut les gens ! Tout d'abord… Merchi beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci Merci merci merci enfin… en quelques mots… Merci… ;)

Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite ( ça fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas occupée de ma fic… )

Ch'est partit !

**8. Désobéir**

Sasuke passa, avant de partir, voir sa sœur, mourante. Il frappa timidement à la porte. Kitsune lui dit d'une voix faible d'entrer. Ils discutèrent de la mission qui s'était mal déroulée. Qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir tué un enfant. Un si petit enfant. Sasuke se retira, ensuite, la laissant se reposer. Dans les couloirs, il croisa le médecin d'hier. Sasuke le plaqua contre le mur et le souleva à la gorge.

Sasuke :

Vous n'avez pas fait votre maximum… Avouez-le…

Médecin :

Nous… avons… fait tout… ce qui…é…était en notre… pouvoir… pour la guérir…Ne me fai…tes pas de…mal… je vous en prie… la vie de… Kitsune… est entre…mes…mes…mains…et beaucoup…d'autres personnes…aussi…

Sasuke le relâcha. Il s'étala par terre, suffoquant, cramponnant ça gorge.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il partit, sans demander son reste. Il sortit de la ville par un passage secret. Les ninjas qui gardaient la porte ne l'aurait jamais laissé passer sans escorte ou sans un Chuunin responsable.

Il fit plusieurs kilomètres en direction du repère d'Orochimaru et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un qui le suivait.

Sasuke :

Sakura ! Je sais que tu es là !

Sakura sortit timidement.

Sakura :

Je ne pouvais pas…

Sasuke :

J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! Tu ne me sers à rien !

Ces dernières paroles mit Sakura dans un état de mutisme total. Les yeux fixes dans ceux de Sasuke, elle ne dit plus rien. Sasuke parut l'air gêné.

Sasuke :

Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais la jeune fille recula, refusant un contact avec lui. Elle ne voulait même plus qu'il la touche. Ni qu'elle lui parle. Elle recula lentement, fixant toujours Sasuke.

Sakura :

Je… Je te déteste…

Sasuke ne bougea plus… Sakura partit en courant en pleurant. Sasuke resta là, les yeux toujours fixés en direction de sa fuite. Il tomba à genou dans l'herbe. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et furent soudain secouées de tremblements. Des larmes se faufilèrent entre ses doigts et s'écrasèrent sur l'herbe.

Sasuke :

Je suis stupide…Je suis un être sans intérêt….

Orochimaru :

Bien sur que non… Tu es plein d'intérêt…

Sasuke sursauta et se trouva en face d'Orochimaru ( Je ne me souviens plus si il récupère ses bras… Mais on va dire qu'ils les a de nouveau… :p )

Sasuke :

Orochimaru

Orochimaru :

Oui, oui c'est bien moi, mon petit Sasuke !

Il déroula sa longue langue et vint prendre une larme sur la joue de Sasuke.

Orochimaru :

Depuis quand un grand gaillard pleure comme ça… ? Surtout pour une fille, qui, elle, est sans intérêt, contrairement à toi !

On entendit un cri dans la forêt.

Sasuke :

Sakura !

Orochimaru :

C'est ça … Va la rejoindre, mon petit Sasuke…

Sasuke eut vite fait de rejoindre Sakura. Elle était maintenue contre un tronc au cou par une énorme main. Un énorme homme, semblable à un sumo, la tenait prisonnière de son poing.

Sasuke :

Lâche-la ! Ordure !

Le sumo :

Hohoho !

( qui à dit Géant vert ? o.O )

Il rit bruyamment. Orochimaru apparut derrière un arbre.

Orochimaru :

Pauvre demoiselle…

Sasuke :

Relâchez-là… Ce n'est pas elle qui vous intéresse, c'est moi !

Orochimaru :

Peut être… Mais un sceau me gâche l'existence…

Sasuke :

Un sceau ?

Sasuke : ( pensées )

« Mais oui bien sur ! Le sceau de Kakashi ! »

Sasuke :

Ce n'est pas en lui faisant du mal que vous briserez le sceau !

Sakura :

Oui… Car Sasuke ne m'aime pas ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé d'ailleurs ! Il n'aime personne ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ses yeux !

Sasuke :

Sakura… Je…

Orochimaru :

Ah bon ? Oh alors ça ne le dérangera pas si je te tue !

Sasuke :

Enfoirés ! Ne faites pas ça !

Orochimaru :

Liu, s'il te plaît, mon petit sumo, tue-la fi-fille…

Liu :

Haha ! Tuer… ! Fi-fille ! Baom ! Hahahaha !

Sasuke :

NON !

Sasuke se jeta sur Liu. Orochimaru le saucissonna avec sa langue ( berk… ).

Orochimaru :

Minute, jeune homme, je t'interdis de toucher au nouveau joujou de Liu…

Liu :

Pas touche… Joujou !

Liu prit Sakura dans ses bras et la serra. On entendit plusieurs côtes se briser et Sakura cracha une gerbe de sang.

Sasuke :

ARRETEZ !

Sakura :

Sasuke…

Une larme apparut dans le coin de son œil. Liu la pressa une deuxième fois contre lui. Sakura cracha une autre gerbe de sang. Sasuke bouillonnait de fureur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il restait là une seconde fois, à nouveau impuissant, à regarder une personne qui lui est chère se faire tuer…

Sakura :

Moi… Je t'ai…

SCRAK ! Liu lui tourna la nuque. Les yeux de Sakura devinrent vides et opaques… Elle s'écrasa au sol. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Le sceau de Kakashi se brisa, net, et la marque d'Orochimaru s'étendit sur tout son corps…

Sasuke :

JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Désolée pour ce chapitre assez court… J'essaierais d'en écrire un au plus vite… Lorsque j'aurais de l'inspiration… D'ici là, laissez des reviews, ça m'encourage !


	9. 9 Pleurer

Nyu… Z'ai pu d'inspiration… Bon… Z'vais essayer !

**9. Pleurer**

Orochimaru :

HAAHAAHAAHAA ! ENFIN TE VOILA !

Orochimaru criait comme si Sasuke était sa création. Son Franckeinstein. Il l'observa.

Sasuke :

ENFOIRES !

Orochimaru :

Hunhunhun… Si tu le dis…Liu… Calme le s'il te plaît.

Liu lui prit son bras tellement fort au point de lui éclater l'os. Sasuke prit un air menaçant. Ses deux sharingans luisaient de plus bel.

Liu :

Beau jouet… Hughughug !

Sasuke :

Va te faire voir… Gros lard…

Sasuke lui projeta son poing dans sa face d'une rapidité et d'une force phénoménales. La tête de Liu partit en bouillie. Il bougeait encore alors qu'il y avait un gros trou dans sa tête. On pouvait même voir nettement son cerveau. Un de ses yeux pendait de son orbite et il lui manquait des dents et une partie de sa bouche. Sasuke ne parut pas dégoûté, ça l'amusait, même…

Orochimaru :

Oh… Pas trop de bobo ?

Liu :

Ghaghagha ! Nan… ! Manger méchant Sake, Sake méchant !

Sasuke :

Sa-su-ke, gros tas…

( Sas'ke en fait mais bon… )

Liu :

Oromaru ! Y m'a dit gros tas !

Orochimaru :

Tue-le voyons… Hinhin…

Liu tenta de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais il passa au dessus de sa tête.

Sasuke :

Pffff… Beaucoup trop lent…

Sasuke lui fit un balayage et Liu se retourna par terre. Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et le fit se retourner comme une crêpe après deux ou trois tonneaux dans l'herbe.

Sasuke ! Dattebayo ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir comme ça de l'hôpital !

Sasuke :

Pas lui…

Naruto arriva en courant.

Naruto :

C'est la panique à Konoha ! Ils vous recherchent partout, toi et Sakura ! On m'a envoyé pour te r…

Naruto vit les marques sur Sasuke.

Naruto :

Sasuke !

Sasuke :

Ne t'en fais pas.

Orochimaru :

Un nouveau jouet !

Naruto comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il vit Orochimaru, adosser à un arbre qui regardait tranquillement les débattements de ses deux petits pions, à noter, Sasuke et Liu. Sasuke partit à nouveau à l'assaut de Liu. Il continua à jouer un peu avec lui en éviter ses coups de pieds énormément lents et imprécis.

Naruto :

Sasuke !

Sasuke donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Liu qui fut projeter contre un arbre.

Sasuke :

Quoi !

Naruto :

Où… Où est Sakura…

Sasuke se figea. Liu en profita pour lui foutre une grosse raclée qui le fit projeter très loin. Il cassa plusieurs arbres dans son élan. Sasuke revint, claudiquant légèrement.

Sasuke :

Elle est… derrière toi…

Naruto se tourna et vit Sakura allongée par terre. Il se précipita à ses côtés.

Naruto :

Sakura…Sakura !

Il la secoua. La secoua une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. Les mots ne sortaient plus. Il avait compris qu'elle ne le traiterait plus d'abruti en le frappant ou irait manger des ramens avec elle lorsqu'elle avait un chagrin.

Naruto :

Sa…kura…

Orochimaru :

Kyubi !

Sasuke :

Kyubi ! Comment…

Une aura rouge les aveuglèrent tous et les firent reculer de plusieurs pas. Même Orochimaru… Naruto avait laissé place à sa deuxième part de lui, Kyubi. Ses moustaches s'étirèrent et ses yeux devinrent rouge. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et ses dents devinrent pointues.

Sasuke :

NARUTO ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

Naruto s'élança sur Sasuke, qui évita son offensive, mais Naruto réussit à le griffer à la joue.

Naruto :

C'est toi qui l'a tuée ! Tu es du côté d'Orochimaru hein !

Sasuke :

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Ce n'est pas…

Naruto ne voulait même pas entendre la réponse. Il continua à le fuser de coups que Sasuke évitait tant bien que mal.

Naruto :

Non ! Je sais ce que tu as fait ! Ce salaud d'Orochimaru l'a tuée sous tes yeux et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu es un incapable, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu ne sais protégé personne ! Tu ne mérites même pas d'être aimé par toutes ses filles ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à lui ! Qui s'en fout totalement des autres ! Un insensible ! Un… Un…

Naruto le frappa de plein fouet au ventre.

Sasuke :

Tu … Tu as…

Naruto en rajouta une couche.

Naruto :

Tu n'aurais même pas du naître ! L'assassin qui a tué toute ta famille aurait du te tuer, toi aussi !

Sasuke se crispa et ne bougea plus. Il cria de pleins poumons :

Sasuke :

TU AS RAISON ! JE SUIS UN INCAPABLE ! JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE VIVRE !

Naruto parut satisfait. Il sourit d'un air sadique.

Sasuke :

Alors… Tue-moi…

Naruto :

Avec plaisir… Pour venger Sakura. La fille qui t'aimait le plus au monde… Alors que moi, elle m'avait toujours DETESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Naruto s'élanca, Rasengan à la main. Mais lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de Sasuke, qui ne daignait plus bouger, immobile, Orochimaru s'interposa.

Orochimaru :

Tu n'as pas intérêt !

Orochimaru projeta Naruto près de Sakura.

Orochimaru :

Rentre chez toi et emmène le corps de cette fille. Tu auras au moins rapporté un des deux… Hinhinhin…

Sasuke ne pensait plus à rien. Son regard vide, sans expression ne voulait plus rien voir. Et surtout pas le corps de Sakura. Naruto se calma et redevint normal. Il s'empressa de prendre Sakura sur ses épaules et de s'en aller. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Sasuke.

Orochimaru :

Allez Sasuke… Vient avec moi…

Sasuke resta un moment sans bouger et sans rien dire. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour dire des mots dont seul Orochimaru pouvait rêver.

Sasuke :

Je vous suis, Maître.

Orochimaru afficha un sourire satisfait et regarda en direction de Naruto. Il tira sa longue langue et la balança, puis fit demi-tour, Sasuke sur ses talons et Liu, qui se trainaît devant lui, se vidant de son sang.

Naruto :

Sasuke…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Naruto et vint s'écrasée sur l'herbe lourdement. Naruto renifla et se dirigea vers le village.

Naruto :

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Sasuke !

Il accéléra la cadence et finit par courir comme un dératé dans la forêt, Sakura sur son dos. Une pluie de larmes s'échappant de ses yeux bleus ciel.

Voilààààà… Vous avez aimé ? P'têtre un peu court se chapitre aussi ?


	10. 10 Sacrifice

**10. Sacrifice ?**

Orochimaru et Sasuke se retrouvèrent devant un temple en ruines.

Orochimaru :

Suis moi…

Sasuke le suivait comme un chien suivait son maître. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ou plutôt il n'avait plus rien à faire. La fille qu'il aimait est morte et tout Konoha le prend pour un traître à présent. Il n'avait plus sa place là-bas. Ils descendirent un long escalier en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle couverte de débris avec trois trône en pierre au milieu.

Orochimaru : ( pensées )

Nous allons échanger de corps… Voilà ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Il se frotta les mains en balança sa longue langue serpentaire.

Orochimaru :

Prend place. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va rien t'arriver… Tous mes hommes sont en missions. Dont Kabuto. Et moi… Et moi, je ne veux rien te faire !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

Sasuke :

Vraiment… ?

Sasuke revenait enfin à lui. Les marques d'Orochimaru étaient toujours là, ondulaient sur son corps couvert de balafres.

Orochimaru :

Oui, ne t'inquiè…

Sasuke le saisit au cou.

Sasuke :

Tu vas faire ce que je te dis … D'accord ?

Sasuke resserra son emprise.

Orochimaru : ( pensées )

Comment a t'il fait ! Je n'ai même pas senti sa main se déplacer… !

Orochimaru :

De quoi s'agit-il…

Sasuke :

Redonner vie … à deux personnes.

Orochimaru :

Hinhinhin !

Sasuke :

Pourquoi tu ris !

Orochimaru :

Il faut, dans ce cas-là un sacrifice humain.

Sasuke desserra légèrement son emprise.

Sasuke :

Ca sera moi…

Orochimaru :

Parfait parfait … Je ferais tout ce que tu veux alors… Si ton corps est mis en jeu…

Il lécha la joue de Sasuke avec sa longue langue…

Orochimaru :

Mais… Tu as oublié quelque chose…

Sasuke :

Ah oui ? Et quoi !

Orochimaru :

Deux personnes ? Donc deux sacrifices…

Sasuke :

Ksss…

Sasuke serra les dents.

Orochimaru :

Je me propose.

Sasuke :

Haha… Ne te fous pas de moi…

Orochimaru : ( pensées )

Ce sera le meilleur des moyens pour échanger de corps ni vu ni connu. Je ne les ressusciterais pas !

Orochimaru :

Je suis sérieux.

Orochimaru essaya tant bien que mal de prendre un visage sérieux.

Sasuke :

Hum. D'accord…

Sasuke le relâcha.

Orochimaru :

Amène moi ces deux personnes ici.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

Sasuke :

D'accord. Mais pas les deux à la fois. J'en amènerais une ce soir…

Orochimaru :

Il n'y a pas de problème.

Sasuke était légèrement méfiant. Une proposition pareille d'Orochimaru cachait bien quelque chose … ?

Il se mit en route pour Konoha, chercher Sakura.


	11. 11 Sakura

**11. Sakura**

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber lentement sur le continent du feu. Tout Konoha était paré a aller se coucher, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Une petite lumière brillait encore chez une famille. La famille Haruno, qui pleurait encore leur fille, morte d'une façon qui ne leur a pas été expliquée. Sasuke alla chez Naruto… Et défonça sa porte d'entrée.

Naruto : Dattebayo ! C'est quoi ce boucan !

Naruto surgit avec son bonnet de nuit ridicule.

Naruto : Sas… !

Sasuke lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire, puis le prit au col de son pyjama.

Sasuke : Je suis venu chercher Sakura. J'ai le moyen de lui redonner vie. Où est-elle !

Naruto : Je crois qu'on l'a incinérée dans l'après-midi.

Sasuke : C'est … C'est pas possible… On incinère pas les gens dans la minute où ils sont morts !

Naruto : Ils voulaient, semble-t-il, étouffer le fait que tu te sois ranger du côté d'Orochimaru et que tu ais tuer Sakura. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche même de Tsunade.

Sasuke : Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Quand est ce que tu comprendras enfin… !

Naruto prit son air d'ahuri habituel.

Naruto : Mais je te crois, moi. Sinon tu ne serais pas revenue à Konoha.

Sasuke resta un moment silencieux, à regarder Naruto dans les yeux.

Sasuke : Ses cendres…

Naruto : Pardon… ?

Sasuke : Où sont ses cendres..?

Naruto : C'est sa famille qui les possède, évidemment.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sasuke sorte de chez Naruto en coup de vent et court chez les Haruno. Une fois devant la porte, il regarda les fenêtre de la maison. Tout était éteinds. Par chance, une des fenêtre, la fenêtre de Sakura était grande ouverte.

Sasuke : ( pensées )

Ils n'ont pas peur des cambrioleurs…

Il escalada la façade de la maison et entra dans la petite chambre. Il fut à la fois étonné et amusé de voir qu'une partie de son mur était bourré de photos prises à son insu. En dessous était à chaques fois écrit « Sasuke qui mange. », « Sasuke qui étudie », « Sasuke qui rit »…

Il regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre de fille, ça se voyait. Une armoire avec pleins de dessins collés dessus, un bureau avec pleins de lettre pour lui qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'audace de lui donner… Les mur était d'un rose pâle qu'on voyait légèrement grâce aux bougies allumées sur l'autel. L'autel… Sasuke se dirigea vers l'autel. En effet, c'était bien les cendres de Sakura qui se trouvait dans le petit pot. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il regarda autour. Oui, il y avait la photo de Sakura à côté qui souriait. Sasuke joigna ses mains et chuchota quelques mots. Il prit le pot de cendre et éteignit les bouger d'un geste de la main, puis sauta de la fenêtre et retourna voir Orochimaru.

Sur le chemin… Il fit un rencontre des plus mal tombée.

Tsunade : SASUKE !

Tsunade dirigea sa lampe torche dans sa direction. Il se figea et la regarda dans les yeux. Enfin, essayait, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à les trouver dans la pénombre.

Sasuke : Maître Hokage…

Tsunade s'approcha d'un pas sûr.

Tsunade : Explique moi tout ce qui s'est passé, sans oublier un seul détails…

Sasuke ne bougea plus. Comme un lapin captivé par la lumière d'un phare. Tsunade baissa sa lampe.

Tsunade : Je ne te ferais pas de mal. En tant qu'Hokage, j'aimerais savoir la vérité. Ce qui s'est réellement passé !

Sasuke profita du moment d'obscurité et sauta dans les arbres et s'éloigna en criant :

C'EST MOI QUI L'AI TUEE ! VOILA LA VERITE !

Tsunade le suiva à son insu. Sasuke était tellement concentré pour retrouver le repère d'Orochimaru.

Tsunade :

Ce n'est pas ça… Tu ne serais pas revenu alors… Si tu l'avais vraiment tuée…

Sasuke atteint enfin le temple en ruine d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke : Pfou… C'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foins…

Il entra et descendit par le même escalier en colimaçon. Orochimaru l'attendait en bas pour commencer.

Tsunade se faufila et entra à son tour.

Tsunade :

« Kage bunshin no jutsu ! »

Une deuxième Tsunade apparut.

Tsunade :

Bien. « Métamorphose » !

La vraie se matérialisa en Kabuto.

Tsunade :

Parfait.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son double, qui le lui rendit et la prit au poignet, dans le dos, puis, descendit l'escalier plein d'assurance.

Kabuto ( Tsunade ) :

Orochimaru-sama ! Regardez qui je viens de trouver devant le temple…

Orochimaru, qui était occupée à placer les cendres dans un moule à l'effigie humaine, fit volte-face et observa le clone de Tsunade sans trop faire attention au faux Kabuto.

Orochimaru :

Tsunadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Que me vaut cette visite inattendue ? Qu'en penses-tu de ma planque… ?

Clone de Tsunade :

Il faut que tu fasses à procer à ton décorateur…

Orochimaru :

Hahaha ! Depuis quand as-tu un tel sens de la répartie ?

Tsunade :

Tu n'as pas changé, Orochimaru. Tu t'en prends toujours aux jolies femmes.

Orochimaru :

Jolie femme ? Car tu te trouves belle ? Peuh… Laisse moi rire. Et cette fille, tu l'as trouvait belle ? Hahahaha ! Hideuse, qu'elle était ! Avec un air de cruche par dessus le marché… Ce n'est pas une grande perte, non, non …

Sasuke serra ses poings. Orochimaru venait d'appuyer sur des points sensibles.

Sasuke ( pensées ) :

Si il savait que c'était elle, qui était en train de ressusciter…

Orochimaru retourna vers le moule et réfléchit.

Orochimaru :

Nous allons utiliser la vie de cette femme pour ressusciter cette personne… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Sasuke regarda le clone de Tsunade. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sasuke : ( pensées )

Tsunade est … Kabuto… ?

Sasuke :

Je n'y voit pas d'objection.

Orochimaru rit aux éclats. Il semblait heureux de pouvoir faire disparaître une personne qui allait le gêner tôt ou tard ! Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, il prit une craie et traça un cercle de transmutation sur le sol. Puis il se dirigea vers le clone de Tsunade et la fit s'assoire sur le tracé.

Orochimaru :

Kabuto, fait en sorte qu'elle n'aille pas loin.

Tsunade, sous la forme de Kabuto, se mordilla la lèvre. Ca avait beau être un clone, elle ne voulait quand même pas lui faire de mal. Elle fit un clin d'œil à son clone et fit style de lui casser une jambe. Le clone de Tsunade eut un faux hoquet de douleur et cria.

Orochimaru :

Quel doux son…

Il traça de drôle de signes autour du moule et claqua des mains.

Orochimaru :

C'est fin prêt !

Tsunade sous la forme de Kabuto : ( pensées )

Il va… Ressusciter quelqu'un… ? Mais qui est-ce, dans le moule ? Se serait …

Orochimaru dit une incantation et une sorte de fantôme, avec une tête de diable surgit. Le spectre fit mine de tourner autour du moule, comme un chat qui avait peur de tremper sa patte dans l'eau. Puis il plongea enfin dans le moule. Le clone de Tsunade s'estompa. Et le corps de Sakura apparut dans le moule.

Orochimaru :

Cette fille… Pourquoi la ressusciter ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et s'empressa d'enlever sa veste pour l'envelopper avec et la sortir du moule. Il s'assura que son coeur battait vraiment et qu'elle respirait régulièrement. Il souffla de soulagement et se tourna vers Orochimaru.

Sasuke :

Merci.

Tsunade, sous la forme de Kabuto, et Orochimaru eurent du mal à croire qu'il venait de le remercier. Sakura dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Orochimaru avait tenu parole, et ça méritait qu'il soit remercié.

Tsunade décida de prendre les choses en main. Il était temps qu'elle s'éloigne, la métamorphose allait bientôt s'estomper.

Le faux Kabuto se dirigea vers Sasuke et Sakura.

Tsunade sous la forme de Kabuto:

Je l'emmène à Konoha.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

Le faux Kabuto prit Sakura dans ses bras, enveloppée de la veste frappée du blason des Uchiwa.

Tsunade sous la forme de Kabuto :

Je l'emmène en lieu sûr, pour le moment ?

Orochimaru marmonna et Kabuto l'emmena. Orochimaru finit d'effacer ses tracés à la craie et se releva.

Orochimaru :

Qui sera la prochaine… ?


	12. 12 Kitsune

**12. Kitsune**

Orochimaru :

Qui sera la suivante ?

Sasuke parut réfléchir un instant. Oui, il n'y a pas de doute. La suivante sera Kitsune, bien évidemment. Il le sait, elle est forcément morte de ses blessures mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le vérifier ou de rester à côté d'elle.

Sasuke :

Ce sera… Ma sœur.

Orochimaru :

Oh. Je vois. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur ! Soit ! Amène là ! Kabuto, accompagne le, histoire qu'il ne s'échappe pas !

Tsunade sous la forme de Kabuto :

Bien maître.

Elle eut un frisson. Entendre ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche la dégoûta. Elle prit Sasuke au bras et sortirent ensemble pendant qu'Orochimaru installait à nouveau tout ce qu'il fallait.

Une fois dehors, Tsunade annula la métamorphose.

Tsunade :

Ouah. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me re-métamorphoser devant lui !

Sasuke :

Maître Hokage. Je le savais.

Tsunade :

De quoi ?

Sasuke :

Il ne ressuscitera pas Kitsune. Il compte faire l'échange de corps entre lui et moi. Comment faire ?

Tsunade :

Sasuke … Comment as-tu su pour Kit…

Sasuke :

C'était évident.

Tsunade :

Hum. Oui, l'échange de corps serait très embêtant. Je ne sais pas trop comment nous pouvons faire. Et quel sacrifice humain disposons-nous ? Aucun !

Sasuke :

Refaites un clone !

Tsunade :

Le clone a peut être ressuscité Sakura mais ça n'a pas suffit ! La personne qui a exécuté la résurrection va en subir les conséquences. Mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite. Il s'en rendra compte bien plus tard.

Sasuke :

Autant en refaire un alors ! Tant pis pour Orochimaru !

Tsunade :

Non. Dans ce cas-ci, Kitsune est un adulte. Orochimaru disparaîtrait si j'utilisais à nouveau un clone et je dois ramener Orochimaru vivant à Konoha.

Sasuke :

Alors ça sera moi.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux.

Tsunade :

Mais, Sasuke ! Tu es débile ou quoi ? Si tu te sacrifies pour elle, alors que tu viens de la retrouver, ce n'est vraiment pas intelligent !

Sasuke :

La vie ne m'intéresse plus. Vivre avec des personnes que j'aime ne me donne plus de courage à avancer, rien que d'y penser. Mourir serait une délivrance pour moi. Vivre en souffrant, aux côtés des personnes que j'aime n'est pas ce que je désire. Une vie sans remords, voilà ce que j'aimerais ! Mais il est déjà trop tard. J'ai fais bien des erreurs dans mon passé qui ne me laissent plus le choix. Je dois mourir pour le bien des autres. Sinon je vais les faire à nouveau souffrir, personne ne sait ce que je suis capable de faire dans certaines circonstances ! Si il advenait qu'une personne qui me soit chère soit capturée où que sais-je, la marque m'animera à nouveau et dieu seul sait de quoi je serais capable de faire ! Peut être jusqu'à me couper la gorge sous la personne que j'étais venue sauver ! Cette marque est une autre personne en moi, mon pire ennemi je ne pourrais pas … supporter de…

Tsunade :

Sasuke…

De légères larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sasuke. Il se mit le visage dans les mains et se recroquevilla.

Sasuke :

Je veux vivre ! Merde ! JE VEUX VIVRE POUR LES PERSONNES QUI ME SONT CHERES ! MERDE MERDE MERDE ! Mais je … Je ne peux pas…

Tsunade se baissa et lui frotta le dos.

Tsunade :

Sasuke… Si tel est ton désir, meurs pour les personnes qui te sont chères. Mais ton destin ne m'appartient plus, à présent. Je te chasse de Konoha. Ta marque maléfique est devenue une vraie menace pour nous. Fais ce qu'il te semble le mieu pour toi. Quand tu auras trouvé un moyen de te débarasser de cette marque, je réfléchirai à ton cas. Pour l'instant, va chercher Kitsune. Et bonne chance.

Elle lui fit un salut magistral et sauta dans les grands pins et s'éloigna. Sasuke resta un moment là, à regarder la pleine lune. Une chanson douce se fit entendre. Comme un léger souffle.

Sasuke :

Le … Vent …

Il tendit son coup et ferma les yeux. Il prit un plaisir à sentir le doux parfum de la nuit sur son visage. Il accompagna le doux chant en chantant à son tour. Puis il se leva et cria :

Sasuke :

SŒUR ! J'arrive ! Je vais me battre pour toi …

Il sauta dans les arbres en direction du village de Konoha. Un frisson le parcouru. Torse nu, il avait froid. Il s'empressa de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il entra dans le bâtiment et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, le corps de sa sœur sur le dos. Il se dépêcha de se rendre au repère d'Orochimaru. Sentir le corps froid et inerte de sa sœur sur son dos n'était pas une sensation des plus agréable. Son cœur ne battait plus non plus. Mais déjà le repère d'Orochimaru s'imposa et il entra. Ne sachant toujours pas comment faire pour la ressusciter.


	13. 13 Last chapter

Et voici le dernier chapitre qui va conclure cette fic bidon ! loul ) en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même… !

Je vous dit bye ! ;) Ah au fait ! Au fait ! Ne m'envoyez plus d'email à l'adresse ! Ca fait un petit moment que je ne l'utilise plus ! Si vous voulez venir discuter ou me proposer des idées de fics, venez me parler sur msn : ayumistylehotmail.fr ! A la prochaine tout le monde et merci pour tous ces commentaires qui m'ont faits chaud au cœur ))

Enjoy

Ayumi

**13. Chapitre final**

Sasuke descendit, le corps de Kitsune sur le dos.

Sasuke :

Me revoilà.

Orochimaru leva la tête.

Orochimaru :

Ah !

Il s'approcha et souleva la tête de la jeune fille. Sasuke le regarda d'un air mauvais. Il ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

Orochimaru :

Quel joli brin de fille ! Serait-ce ta sœur, Sasuke !

Sasuke :

Effectivement. Donc tu n'as pas à la toucher.

Il le frappa à la main d'un coup de coude pour retirer ses sales pattes. Orochimaru recula et prit un air infect.

Orochimaru :

Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça ! C'est bien grâce à moi qu'elle va revenir !

Sasuke :

…

Orochimaru :

Bon… Prend place sur le trône, là-bas.

Sasuke observa les tracés par terre. Ils étaient différents. Tous les traits convergeaient non vers l'endroit où était allongée Kitsune mais vers un point où se plaça Orochimaru. Orochimaru remarqua que Sasuke suivait les lignes. Il s'empressa de dire :

Orochimaru :

Aie confiance, voyons !

Il trembla légèrement. Le stress que Sasuke découvre la supercherie, peut être. Mais c'était déjà fait. Orochimaru s'empressa d'invoquer à nouveau le fantôme. Pendant les mouvements du diable, Orochimaru restait comme à demi-conscient et ne voyait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sasuke rampa et changea la direction des lignes. Les lignes allèrent de Orochimaru à Kitsune.

Sasuke ( pensées ) :

Peut être que ça le tuera. Mais de toute façon, je suis banni de Konoha, je n'ai que faire des directives de Tsunade. Si il crève, ce n'est plus mon problème…

Le démon plongea dans le moule. Orochimaru cria de douleur.

Orochimaru :

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Il faut souffrir pour être beau ! Urg… Sasuke, ton corps est pour moi !

Sasuke fit non du doigt, un sourire en coin.

Sasuke :

Non, je ne crois pas !

Il montra les lignes au sol. Le visage d'Orochimaru se déforma tellement il était en colère. Il cracha de fureur mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Son corps se désintégra intégralement.

Le corps de Kitsune reprit un teint rose pâle. Il lui toucha la joue. Elle était chaude. Mais ça n'allait pas duré longtemps … Elle était nue. Il rougit sur le coup, mais, c'est sa sœur, de toute façon. Il regarda a droite et à gauche, histoire de lui chercher quelque chose pour la couvrir. Il trouva un tissu non loin accroché au mur. Il l'enveloppa avec et la prit dans ses bras. Il sortit calmement du repère et traversa la forêt. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta. Il avait sentit une présence.

Sasuke :

Qui est là ?

Le bruissement continua puis s'estompa. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis continua sa route. Soudain, il convergea sur la droite et couru à toutes jambes en rase motte, à couvert.

Sasuke :

Montre-toi, trouillard !

Son sang bouillonnait. Il avait envie de combattre. De combattre jusqu'à la mort contre un puissant adversaire.

Une forme fantomatique apparut devant lui. Il recula de plusieurs mètres et cramponna bien sa sœur sur dos et noua le drap de façon à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Sasuke :

Bon ça sera dur de se battre avec quelqu'un sur le dos mais j'en suis tout à fait capable ! Qui que tu soit !

Le fantôme prit l'apparence d'Orochimaru et dit dans un râle :

Orochimaru :

J'en ai pas finit avec toi …

Sasuke :

Hurk ! Quelle horreur ! Un fantôme d'Orochimaru !

Il recula encore un peu et se mit sur ses gardes.

Sasuke :

Amène-toi.

Le fantôme se dissipa en un brouillard dans un sifflement d'horreur. Sasuke se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles.

Sasuke :

Ah mes… Mes oreilles…

Un coup sortit de nulle part et lui toucha aux côtes.

Sasuke :

Lâche ! Bat toi à découvert !

Le brouillard se dissipa. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il regarda à droit et à gauche puis vers le haut. Orochimaru fonçait vers lui, kunai à la main.

Sasuke :

Tu t'es ramolli mon pauvre.

Au dernier moment, Sasuke tendit son pied en l'air et Orochimaru se le prit en plein poumons. Il eut un hoquet.

Orochimaru :

Hahaha … De toute façon, je suis déjà mort …

Il s'empara du pied de Sasuke et l'écrasa au sol, sans épargner Kitsune qui se prit le coup de plein fouet dans le dos.

Sasuke :

Kitsune ! Argh ! Ne la touche pas !

Sasuke lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Orochimaru valdingua à une dizaine de mètres. Il s'empressa de détacher Kitsune de son dos. Elle remua légèrement.

Sasuke :

Kitsune … !

Kitsune :

Sasuke…Qu…

Sasuke :

Chut chut chut. Tais-toi !

Il la serra contre lui.

Kitsune :

Que t'arrives t'il …

Sasuke :

Tout les êtres humain finissent par changer un jour ou l'autre. Tu le savais ?

Kitsune :

Je ne comprend pas ce que …

Dans un craquement effrayant, Orochimaru surgit d'entre les arbres. Et balança ses bras en l'air d'un air menaçant.

Sasuke :

Ne bouge pas d'ici !

Kitsune :

C'est … Orochima…

Sasuke :

Bouge pas d'ici, tu as compris !

Kitsune :

Ou… Oui.

Sasuke fonça sur le fantôme et essaya de le toucher mais il l'évita.

Kitsune :

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va l'avoir.

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle.

Kitsune :

« Kage no jutsu ! La technique de l'ombre ! »

Une petite fiole apparut dans sa main elle s'approcha du combat et fit un geste circulaire vers Orochimaru. Il fut comme aspiré dans la fiole. Elle s'empressa de fermer le bouchon.

Kitsune :

Une technique efficace contre les Yasha !

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la fiole. Il lui rendit son sourire et se jeta dans ses bras.

Sasuke :

Ca fait plaisir que tu sois enfin terminé…

Il mit la fiole dans sa poche et marchèrent ensemble en direction du village. Une fois devant les portes massives, il regarda l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à faire son apparition et sa marque luisait sur sa nuque.

Sasuke :

Je ne peux aller plus loin.

Kitsune :

Pourquoi donc ?

Sasuke :

Je suis banni, tant que je ne trouverai pas de solution pour cette marque maléfique laissée par Orochimaru.

Kitsune :

Laisse moi parlementer avec Tsunade, je trouverai un moyen de te faire revenir parmis nous. Ne t'en fais pas. Passe moi voir cette fiole, je vais trouver une solution, attend moi ici.

Sasuke :

Mais tu ne vas pas débarquer chez elle toute nue !

Kitsune :

Oh ça ! Ce n'est pas un problème non plus, ce vieux draps fait largement l'affaire. Je suis déjà revenue de mission complètement nue.

Sasuke :

Je … Je vois.

Il rougit et la regarda traversa la petite porte, dans le coin de la grande.

Il s'assit contre un arbre, pas loin et attendit. Il attendit longtemps. Il s'endormit finalement contre le tronc.

Une main douce le réveilla en lui caressant la joue. Sakura apparut, dans les rayons de lumières aveuglants du soleil. Il se leva lentement, sans percevoir les traits de son visage. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour constater que c'était bien elle. Il l'enlaça et lui dit dans un chuchotement :

Sasuke :

Quel soulagement…

Sakura :

Sasuke… Tu es la bienvenue dans le village.

Il l'observa et l'embrassa. Sans le savoir, la marque qu'il possédait dans le cou se mit à disparaître progressivement.

Non loin, Kitsune observait la scène.

Kitsune :

Plus aucune trace de haine n'est présente dans son cœur. Sauf peut être pour son frère, mais ce n'est plus assez fort pour nourrir la marque. Lorsqu'il sera suffisamment fort pour enfin vaincre Itachi, la marque réapparaîtra, et il partira à la recherche de son frère.

Elle regarda en l'air et observa les nuages.

Kitsune :

Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite …

Elle fit demi-tour et rentra, d'un pas claudiquant…

Fin de l'épisode


End file.
